Rainbow Kisses
by Hibiko Shinichi
Summary: Naruto wants to know what Sasuke's favorite color is, and Sasuke doesn't really know. So he thinks about it, and then decides. Fluff abounds. NaruSasu.
1. Sasuke

It's a clear, sunny day. Clouds are drifting slowly across the sky and Naruto and Sasuke are lying in a field.

Naruto asks Sasuke what his favorite color is. So Sasuke thinks for a while.

Sasuke hates yellow. It's loud and annoying and it hurts his eyes. It's happy and cheerful when he's unhappy and sad and that makes him mad. It mocks him with its joviality, while he knows he can't be that way. But he loves it because it's the color of Naruto's hair.

Sasuke hates black. It's cold and emotionless and reminds him of himself. He doesn't like that he wears a mask of icy indifference; he doesn't like to think that he might be a stuck up selfish person. But he loved because it's the color of the whiskers on Naruto's cheeks.

Sasuke hates brown. And tan, because they're such ordinary colors. They have no personality at all, but there are so many shades that are so beautiful that you can't help but think that you love it. It's dull and dreary. But he loves it because it's the color of Naruto's skin.

Sasuke hates blue. It's cold and indifferent, but happy and cheery at the same time. Hates it because it has so many different meanings and colors and moods that spin him around and make him confused. But he loves it because it's the color of Naruto's eyes.

Sasuke hates white. It's pure and clean, reminding him that he's not, that he's not perfect. And he wants to be perfect for a certain someone, because that someone is perfect too. But he loves it because it's the color of Naruto's innocence.

Sasuke hates gray. It's dull and meaningless, and the color of kunai that he puts at a certain someone's throat when they spar, and the kunai he could be putting at Itachi's throat. It tells him that he needs to strive for perfection to beat Itachi, and he hated being told what to do. But he loves it because it's the color of Naruto's headband.

Sasuke hates orange. It's loud and persistent and the color of the end of the day, and he hates it because it reminds him he has to wait to see a certain someone and he can't handle that. But he loves it because it's the color that Naruto wears.

Sasuke hates red. It's angry and violent and comes with orange and yellow. It reminds him of blood, the blood of his clan and he feels the need to avenge them. But he loves it because it's the color of Naruto's chakra.

Sasuke hates pink. It's girly and feminine, and he's masculine and he doesn't like feeling helpless. It's the color of Sakura, and he hates her because she puts Naruto down. But he loves it because it's the color of Naruto's lips.

Sasuke hates purple. It's the color of Ino and she gives him headaches and heartaches. She says horrible things to Sasuke about Naruto and she makes Naruto feel bad. But he loves it because Naruto does.

Sasuke hates green. Mostly because Lee wears it and it hurts his eyes. It's nondescript, nothing special, and most times it's completely forgotten. But he loves it because it's the color of the grass in the field he and Naruto lay in.

Sasuke responds to Naruto's question with a "Hn."

Naruto says his favorite color is black. When Sasuke asks why, he says that it's because it's the color of Sasuke's eyes and Sasuke's eyes are beautiful, just like everything else about him.

So when Naruto asks Sasuke what his favorite color is again, he considers black. And blue and green and red and orange and yellow. But he can't choose, so he says that he likes them all. And that makes Naruto happy and that's all Sasuke ever wants, is to make Naruto happy. So when the grinning Kitsune pulls him down for a kiss, he feels like everything is right with the world and nothing matters anymore except for he and Naruto.

And above them the rainbow sparkles and shines in the misty rain.

**.x. all i need is you .x.**

**.x. owari .x.**


	2. Naruto

I never expected to do a sequel to Rainbow Kisses...but on a whim I looked up my stats and I got over ONE THOUSAND FIVE HUNDRED hits on that one story! And I was like holy crap, my reviewers deserve a sequel. And so here you go, and thanks to all of you who review! (You guys really make my day, y'know?)

* * *

The same clear, sunny day, and Sasuke and Naruto remain in the places they've been for hours now. And something Naruto asked Sasuke earlier nags at the back of his mind, and so he asks the blond what _his_ favorite color is. 

So Naruto thinks, and comes up with an answer.

Naruto hates green. Not for any real reason, but because it's just not him and Sasuke hates green too. But he loves it because it means he and Sasuke have something in common.

He hates red. It's the color of the Kyuubi, the demon that had made him an orphan and garnered the hatred of nearly the entire village. But he loves it, because it's the color of Sasuke's sharingan.

Naruto hates white. White is pure and clean, something that's he's not and never has been. It mocks him with its sterility and makes him feel inferior. But he loves it because it's part of the Uchiha crest.

Naruto hates blue. So many times he'd had to hide in the river, in the water to escape harsh words from the villagers that the water had become something he hated although it gave him protection, because it symbolized his weakness. But he loved it because it was the color of Sasuke's favorite shirt.

He hates black. It's the color of the seal on his stomach, the whiskers on his cheeks that mark him as abnormal and different. And while most of the rage is gone from Konoha village there are still those who look at him, at those black marks and define him by those marks. But he loves it because it's the color of Sasuke's eyes.

Contrary to popular opinion, Naruto hates orange. He's always had to hide behind it, to use orange to define him differently than the black marks do, and it's become a loud, bright shield to hide the still timid child behind him. But he loves it, because it's also come to symbolize what he wants to be, that happy person on the outside needed on the inside as well.

Naruto hates purple. It's the color of Hinata's hair, and that reminds him of how he'd hurt her by telling her he loved Sasuke. But he loved it because Sasuke and Hinata had grown to be friends despite that fact.

He hates yellow. It's the color of his hair, something kids used to make fun of him for. It bring up painful memories when he looks in the mirror, all these colors he hates that make him who he is. But he loves it because Sasuke does.

He hates pink. It's Sakura's overall color scheme, and it reminds him of how she used to love Sasuke. And it makes him wonder if he'll ever have to give up on Sasuke like she did, and the thought of living without Sasuke kills him. But he loves it, because it's the color of Sasuke's blush.

So when Sasuke prompts him, Naruto grins and says he likes all of them, but says his favorite color is Sasuke. And when Sasuke rolls his eyes and tells Naruto that he isn't a color, Naruto looks at him. Looks at everything Sasuke is, everything Sasuke is made of, all the colors that he glows with, and just smiles.


End file.
